


I'll be your muse

by tinyarmedtrex



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Artist!Joe, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Joe is very smooth, M/M, Model!Nicky, Nicky is very happy being drawn like one of Joes french girls :P, and excellent at flirting, model/ artist au, questionable use of the modeling couch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26530561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyarmedtrex/pseuds/tinyarmedtrex
Summary: When Nicky find himself in need of money he decides to go out of his comfort zone and take a nude modeling job at the local university. Once there his attention lands on a student whom he hopes is is staring at him for more than just art inspiration.Model/Artist AU
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 23
Kudos: 261





	I'll be your muse

Nicky stared at the posting on the job board for several minutes, trying to decide if he could really do this. Yes, he needed the money. His bank account would happily remind him of that fact but did he need it badly enough to do this? 

He read the ad again, trying to decide if it sounded legitimate. 

_ Model wanted for life drawing class! Must be comfortable being nude. 50$ a class, payment at the end of each session.  _

Then the contact information which was a phone number for the local university. It wasn’t a large ad and it was already nearly covered by people looking for help moving or research subjects. Sitting on a couch for an hour sounded better than either of those options. 

He pulled out his phone and sent a picture of the ad to Booker, his roommate, asking what he thought. Booker replied nearly immediately with a thumbs up and telling him to buy more beer if he took the job. Feeling more certain this wasn’t a hoax he copied down the number, still unsure about whether he would actually call. 

The tipping point came a week later when he and Booker got their second notice that their power would be turned off unless they paid within the week. Nicky called the number later that day. 

“Hello, this is the University’s art department. How can I help you?” A warm voice asked. 

“I’m calling about the modelling gig? The-” He coughed. “Nude one?” As if they had a list of modeling gigs and he needed to specify. 

The voice on the other end lit up. “Oh! Wonderful! Our last model moved and we’ve been on the prowl for a new one. Do you have any experience?”

“No, not exactly.” He’d posed for a friend’s art project once but that was it and he’d been fully clothed for it. “Do I need any?”

“Nope!” She replied, popping the p. “It’s easier if you don’t, more natural. When can you start?”

“I-” He looked around his apartment, reminding himself how much he liked things like food and light. “Tomorrow?” 

“Wonderful!” She gave him some details, asking him to be ready to sit for an hour so don’t come hungry. Nicky had nodded along, the only detail he really cared about was that he would be paid the same day. 

The next day he followed the directions he’d been given to get to the one of the art rooms. It was exactly how he expected a college art studio to look, supplies teetering in a corner and messy drawings strewn over the tables. Everything seemed to be covered in some sort of medium- clay, paint, or paper. The easels were set in a semi-circle and in the middle was a couch-  _ his couch _ , Nicky thought with an exhale. That was the place his bare ass would soon be gracing. 

He still had some qualms about this. Nicky knew his body was fine but it wasn’t exactly how most models looked. The woman one the phone had assured him that was okay, good even. They wanted to draw real people, not some idealized version of them. Somehow that didn’t make him feel better either. 

“Thank you for coming,” Someone said behind him, clapping his shoulder. Nicky turned, seeing a beaming man in worn jeans. 

“I’m Alec.” The man said, reaching out a hand. “I teach this class, and some of the other art ones.” 

“Nicky.” He said, accepting his hand. 

“We’re so happy to have you, Nicky. This is a very important part of our class.” As Alec spoke he put his other hand over Nicky’s, patting him gently. “My students need to be able to draw the human form, to appreciate the body as a whole. We were devastated when our last model left. She had been with us for years.” 

Nicky nodded, only partially listening. “No one will see these, right?” He had a nightmare last night of walking into a gallery that was all drawings of him on a particularly cold day. 

Alec laughed lightly. “Certainly not. I will see them to grade them but otherwise they aren’t displayed or included in portfolios without your consent.”

He breathed a sigh of relief, nodding. “Okay, good.”

Alec dropped his hand, walking to his desk and grabbing a worn robe. “This is for you to change into, so you won’t be nude longer than necessary. There’s also a space heater so you won’t catch a cold. There’s about a dozen students here, all in their second or third year of art school. I promise that your body will be drawn with the respect it deserves. We aren’t here to judge, only to glorify.” 

Nicky wasn’t sure how he felt about either option. 

“Um, thanks.” He said, accepting the robe. Alec pointed him to where he could change and Nicky disappeared into the room. It was barely bigger than a closet but it worked for him to strip down and put on the robe. It only covered half of his thighs and he had to resist pulling it down as he opened the door. He’d be wearing far less soon enough. 

When he entered the room again it was full of people. The students were sitting at their easels, doing warm up sketches as Alec spoke, telling them about how lucky they were to have a new model and reminding them that bumps and blemishes were beautiful. As he closed the door thirteen heads turned to him and Nicky felt himself flush, wondering if it was too late to run. 

“Our model has arrived!” Alec exclaimed, taking Nicky’s elbow like he somehow heard his thoughts. “We’ll have him lounging today. Please make sure you admire and appreciate the form. I’ll be walking around and offering thoughts.” Alec directed him to the couch, asking that he disrobe then lie down however he was comfortable. Nicky nodded, not looking up as he slid the robe off and sat down. His first instinct was to cover himself but he knew that wasn’t the point. Instead he laid down, letting one arm fall on his hip while the other curled under his head. Then he breathed, watching as people started to sketch. It was strange, feeling eyes on him but knowing that they weren’t really looking at him. 

Soon his embarrassment fell to boredom. Once he got over the fact that he was nude he realized this was pretty boring. The room was warm and Nicky felt himself nodding off- something he didn’t want because he was sure he would roll off the couch. The last thing he needed was to somehow fuck this job up. 

To help him stay awake he watched the students. No one was meeting his eyes, it was all quick glances before they went back to sketching. One though, an Arabic man, was the opposite, watching him for most of the time and only looking away to make an occasional line on his paper. Nicky watched him, admiring the man’s thick beard and kind eyes, how the tip of his tongue darted out as he concentrated. He was gorgeous, like a Renaissance sculpture. 

Nicky didn’t realize he was staring until he looked at the man’s eyes again, only to find that he was watching Nicky. As their eyes caught he smiled warmly and Nicky pushed down a flush at being caught. 

The rest of the hour went quickly. Nicky tried to look at other students or the room but his eyes kept wandering back to the bearded man. He couldn’t help it. 

Once Alec told him it was over he stood and pulled the robe back on, disappearing to change. When he came back nearly everyone was gone- except for Alec and the bearded man. Nicky hung back, debating if he wanted to look at the easels or avoid them.

“I can’t get the arms right.” The man was saying, pointing to his drawing. “People are so much harder than streams and rocks.” He added with a laugh. 

“You’re doing well Joseph. It takes time.” Alec pointed to a spot. “This is still stiff, you’re too stiff. You need to be looser. The human body, it ebbs and flows, letting your pencil flow too.”

The man- Joseph- nodded. “I’ll work on it, professor.” 

“Alec,” He said, clapping him on the shoulder. “Now go, work on drawing people.” With that Alec turned and Joseph went to his easel, gathering his supplies. That was when he spotted Nicky, looking him over and somehow making him feel deliciously naked even though he was clothed.

“You were an excellent model.” Joseph said, walking over to him. “I’m Joe.”

“Not Joseph?” 

He shook his head. “The professor thinks that using our full names is more respectful, who am I to argue?”

“I’m Nicky.” They watched each other for a moment then Nicky asked, “Am I a good model because I didn’t move?” He noticed that Joe had stopped half a step closer than most people would. Nicky liked it. He liked having this stranger in his bubble, close enough to touch if he was daring enough. 

Joe chuckled, the smile staying on his lips after the sound died.

“Because you are beautiful.” Before Nicky could be embarrassed he added, “Despite how you dress.” 

“Hey!” Nicky started to protest as Joseph laughed. He glanced at their outfits, confirming that yes, Joseph’s was far more stylish than his. But he was still here, talking to Nicky so the outfit couldn’t have been too much of an issue. He was about to argue that his worn pants weren’t meant to impress anyone when Alec called for him.

“Nicky, I have your check.” He said, waving the slip of paper. 

Nicky glanced at Joseph once more, seeing that his eyes were dancing, delighted. He wanted to stay and talk longer but Joe probably had things to do. 

“Will I see you again, Nicky?” Joe asked. 

“Thursday.” Nicky said. 

“Good.” Before he could think of something even remotely witty to end on, Joe hoisted up his easel and walked out. Nicky grabbed his check, surprised how much he was looking forward to Thursday. 

When the day came he found himself still nervous but now it was mixed with excitement. He had put more thought into his outfit, wearing something that actually fit. Booker had, of course, noticed and given him shit for it. Nicky ignored him, too focused on the thought of seeing Joe again. 

When he got the routine was the same- robe, remove clothes, sit- but when he got back to the classroom he saw that one student was missing. Nicky’s head whipped around but Joseph wasn’t there. Instead there was an empty easel directly in his line of sight. 

Nicky frowned as he shed his robe and tried to get comfortable. The hour went by incredibly slow. Alec kept reminding him not to fidget but he couldn’t help it, he was bored. There was no one interesting to watch. At least he wasn’t busy thinking about being naked, he was too focused on where the hell Joe was. 

At the end of the session Nicky dressed quickly, nearly tripping as he pulled on his fitted jeans. He grabbed the check, hoping that Alec didn’t notice that he was sulking a little.

Booker did, of course, and was kind enough to not ask and instead just order food for them. He knew that it wasn’t a big deal but he’d been thinking of the class like a date- stupid maybe but it was all he had. He’d been hoping to ask the man out on a real one after class, when he was fully clothed.

On Friday Nicky was at his main job as a security guard at an office building. It was boring work but easy. He did rounds once an hour and otherwise he sat in a small office and played on his phone. 

He was two hours into his shift when his phone rang. It was an unknown number. Normally he wouldn’t answer but he didn’t really have anything better to do. Arguing with a telemarketer may waste some time. 

“Hello?” He said, pushing the chair back onto two legs. Over the years he’d perfected leaning back and not tipping over. 

“Is this Nicky?” A deep somehow familiar voice asked.

“It is, whose this?” 

“Joe, from the life drawing class.”

Nicky nearly fell out of his chair in his scramble to sit back up. “Joe? Hi. How did you-”

“I asked Alec for your number. I need a favor.”

Nicky prayed that it somehow involved a dinner together, or him licking something off Joe’s body. Both were unlikely but hey, a man could dream. 

“A favor?” 

Joe hummed. “I missed class yesterday because I was helping a friend. And it’s the one class I can’t really afford to miss, it’s the subject I'm the worst at.” 

“I doubt that.” 

Joe chuckled. “You’ll have to take my word for it.” He paused for a moment. “Because of that, I was hoping that I could schedule some one on one time with you, to make up for the missed hour. I’ll pay you.” 

Nicky swallowed. An hour alone with Joe while he was naked sounded like both bliss and torture but he wasn’t about to refuse. 

“I’d love to help you, you don’t need to pay me though.”

“Of course I will. I’m using your free time. You deserve to be compensated.” 

Secretly, Nicky thought that he would be. Especially if he worked up the courage to ask Joe out after but he didn’t say that. He just agreed and they set up a time to meet. 

Once they hung up Nicky was distracted for the rest of the night.

When he got to the studio the next day Joe was already there, setting up. He turned when Nicky entered, offering him the smile that he was beginning to adore. 

“I turned on the heater already, so you wouldn’t get cold.” 

Nicky wasn’t sure he could get cold when Joe was in the room. He seemed to run several degrees warmer whenever he was around. 

“Also you can leave your boxers on, if you’d rather.” Joe added as Nicky grabbed the robe. 

“You don’t need-” He gestured at his groin and Joe flushed a beautiful shade of red while shaking his head. 

“I don’t want you to be uncomfortable. It’s different, when it’s only two of us.” 

Admittedly that was why Nicky had been looking forward to stripping but he appreciated the thoughtfulness. He was glad that he was at least wearing simple black briefs and nothing embarrassing. 

Once he was on the couch he tried to lounge like he always did but he couldn’t get comfortable. Not when it was only them in the room. Now when Joe was moving closer, ending up only a few feet away.

After a few minutes of his nervous movements Joe stood, walking over to him. “Can I arrange you?” He asked gently. “I have a pose in mind.” 

Nicky stared up at him, into those dark brown eyes, and nodded. “Whatever you want.” Hopefully Joe didn’t hear the eagerness there. 

“Good,” He said, his voice low as he reached out, running a finger over Nicky’s bare arm until he reached his wrist. He felt a trail of goosebumps follow the light touch. Nicky had to remind himself to breathe. Then Joe lifted his arm, draping it over Nicky’s head. His other arm Joe placed along his hip. Then he hesitated, running a hand down Nicky’s side stopping at his boxers. 

“Can I-” He started again and Nicky nodded, praying that he didn’t get hard from this. Joe slid a finger under the boxers and pulled them down, exposing his hip bone. 

“I want to draw this shadow.” He explained, pressing his thumb to the cavity. 

“Sure.” Nicky said, swallowing thickly. Joe moved to his legs, pulling one up slightly. 

“You’re gorgeous.” Joe said, stepping back, his eyes travelling slowly over Nicky’s body. 

Normally he didn’t like being looked at, not so openly, but there was an appreciation in Joe’s eyes, like he was admiring a favorite painting. Nicky knew he was blushing and there was no way to hide it. “I’m not. But thank you.”

“You are.” Joe insisted. “Everyone is.” 

Well, that took the wind out his sails. Joe sat back down and began to draw. Nicky watched, refusing to feel strange about it. 

“We can talk, if you like.” Joe offered, the charcoal moving wildly across the page. “I’m sure sitting here in silence isn’t fun for you.”

“I don’t want to interrupt your process.”

Joe chuckled softly. “I don’t really have a process. You aren’t a flower or a basket of apples, I don’t really know what I’m doing.”

“Sorry.” He said, not knowing how else to respond. Then he asked, “How did you decide on art school?” 

“I went where my passion was. I know I won’t ever be rich but it makes me happy.” Joe offered a little shrug. “What about you?”

“My job isn't my passion and it doesn’t make me rich.” 

Joe huffed a small laugh. “But?”

“But it pays the bills.” He watched Joe draw a long swoop on the page, wondering what part of him that was. “Can I see the drawing when you’re done?”

Joe’s eyes flicked up, considering. “Maybe. Normally I don’t share my unfinished works but I think-” That smile appeared again. “that I would like to show you.” 

Nicky grinned in reply, warmth spreading in his chest as they moved onto other subjects. Everything he learned only made him like Joe more- and wish that there wasn’t an easel between the two of them. The thought made him shift again and he saw Joe’s eyes catch on his arm as he did. 

“Here can I-” Joe stood again, reaching out for him but not quite touching him. “Can I move you?” 

“Sure.” He wasn’t about to object to Joe’s hands on him again. 

To his surprise Joe reached for his hips, turning him easily onto his back. The roughness of the gesture, plus having Joe lean over him, made Nicky bite back a moan. He flushed, trying to figure out if Joe noticed. He didn’t seem to, instead grabbing Nicky’s arm and folding it over his stomach, Joe’s hands trailing over Nicky’s forearm as he let go. The touch was sweet and tender and Nicky stared, praying that he wasn’t done. 

He wasn’t. Joe’s fingers trailed down, over Nicky’s boxers and to his right leg. “I’m going to lift this one up.” Joe muttered, his warm hand on Nicky’s thigh.

Nicky nodded as Joe lifted his leg, his hand slipping inside his thigh, fingertips touching the start of his boxers. Nicky’s cock twitched hopefully, ready to jump to at the slightest provocation. 

Joe reached up again, probably to adjust his gaze but his arm grazed against Nicky’s groin and he gasped, unable to stop himself from arching into the touch. 

“Shit! I’m sorry.” Joe said, his eyes falling to the region. Nicky flushed, there was no way to hide his interest. “ _ Oh _ .” His tone shifted, somehow becoming more velvety and deep which did nothing to help his problem. 

“I’m sorry.” He muttered, waiting for Joe to pull back. “I couldn’t help it.” 

“If I did it, it's only fair I help.” Joe muttered, his eyes darting back up to Nicky’s face. “Right?” 

“Is that-” Nicky wet his lips, barely daring to believe what Joe was offering. “What do you want?” 

“Yes.” Joe said it quietly but firmly, his hands sliding down Nicky’s chest to his boxers, stopping at the band. “Do you want me to touch you?” 

Nicky nodded, maybe too eagerly but he didn’t care. Joe’s hands were warm on his hips and he had to stop himself from bucking up into them. It had been too long since he’d been touched, he felt like a live wire, on fire everywhere Joe’s hands had been.

Joe’s thumbs hooked into his boxers then paused. Nicky’s eyes darted down, wanting to tell the man to hurry up but then he saw how Joe was looking at him, admiring the slopes and lines of his body. He’d never had someone look at him like that, like he was a work of art, meant to be hung in a gallery. 

Then Joe bent down, getting on his knees in front of the couch. He leaned in and licked a stripe along his hip bone, where he’d pressed his thumb earlier. 

“Still okay?” Joe asked, looking up at him. 

He nodded, hissing with relief as Joe finally pulled his boxers down, freeing his erection.

“I’ve wanted to touch you since your first day, when I noticed the flush on your neck as you posed.” Joe said quietly, running a hand down Nicky’s thigh. “You looked so nervous, I wanted to comfort you. Then, once you relaxed, I saw how gorgeous you were.” 

His hand came up, grasping Nicky’s erection. 

“I wanted to taste you.” He leaned in and flicked his tongue over Nicky’s slit, making him gasp. 

“Then I saw you watching me,” Joe’s hand moved slowly over him, pumping him to full hardness. “And I assumed you wanted me too.”

Nicky nodded. “You looked so intense, so focused. I wanted that attention on me.” 

“Now you have it.” Joe leaned in and took Nicky in his mouth, sucking gently on the head of his cock and making him moan. Slowly he slid down, taking in more of Nicky until his nose was pressed against Nicky’s skin. Then Joe started to bob, moving at his own leisure as his hands went to Nicky’s balls, playing with them. 

Tentatively Nicky moved his hand down, wanting to wind his fingers in those curls. Joe noticed the movement and nodded, letting him gently grab his hair as his tongue curled around Nicky in a perfect way. Nicky had to bite back a loud moan, covering his mouth with his other hand. Joe reached up, pulling it down and entwining their fingers. 

“I want to hear you.” He said, pulling off and mouthing at his balls. “Please.”

“But what if-” He hissed as Joe’s fingers slid along his perineum. “What if someone hears?” 

“There’s no one else here, I promise.” Joe’s mouth slid back down over him, hollowing his cheeks as he moved. Nicky let out the loudest moan he dared. When Joe swallowed he couldn’t help but buck up, feeling a familiar coil already growing in his stomach. 

“I’m going to cum soon it’s been- too long-” Joe’s head moved faster, slick sounds filling the room as Nicky watched him, memorizing the image of this gorgeous man kneeling in front of him. 

As his orgasm grew imminent Joe pulled off, his hand replacing his mouth. Then his thumb swiped the head, rubbing the beads of pre-cum around it and Nicky lost it. He bucked up as he came, swearing loudly. Joe worked him through his orgasm, releasing him when it became too much. 

It took Nicky a minute to come down, to return to reality and sink back into the couch. Once he did he saw that Joe was watching him, looking very pleased with himself. Joe stood, grabbing paper towels and wetting them before handing them to Nicky. As he did Nicky saw the long outline of his erection straining against his jeans. 

“Let me help you,” Nicky offered once he cleaned himself off, sitting up and nosing at Joe’s crotch, perfectly at eye level. 

“You don’t have to,” Joe said, even though his eyes grew darker as Nicky touched him. 

“I want to.” Nicky’s hands were on the zipper, waiting until Joe nodded to pull it down. He wished he had the patience Joe did. Nicky wanted to tease him, to make him beg for it, but he was an impatient man. He pushed Joe’s pants and boxers down, taking the man in his mouth and sinking down as far as he could. Joe moaned, his head falling back as Nicky used his hands for what his mouth couldn’t reach. He didn’t waste any time, bobbing his head and his other hand on Joe’s waist, holding him close. Joe’s hand came up to Nicky’s chin, rubbing it and his lips where they were wrapped around him. The gesture made him groan, closing his eyes as Joe’s grip tightened. 

“So beautiful,” Joe said, his voice husky and rough. It made Nicky want to try harder, take more. He slid his tongue over Joe’s erection, letting the salty taste coat his tongue. Joe groaned and Nicky took it as a sign to move faster, sliding as quickly as he could. The room was filled with the slick sounds of his mouth and whispered encouragement from Joe.

“I’m so close. Your mouth- you look so amazing. I’m going to-”

Nicky pulled off without a second to spare, Joe’s orgasm splattering over his stomach and Nicky’s chin. He wanted to dart his tongue out and lick it up but resisted, unsure what the line was. Instead he reached for the towels and cleaned himself up then let his hand fall to Joe’s hip, rubbing circles in it as he came down. 

“I’m ruined for this room. I’ll never be able to be in here again without thinking of you.” Joe said after a moment, grabbing the paper towels and cleaning himself up. 

“You’re not the one who poses nude in here.” Nicky said, remembering that he was still naked while Joe was semi-clothed. He stood, pulling his clothes back on from the pile he’d left them in. When he was finished he turned back to Joe, who was watching him fondly. He wasn’t sure what happened next. They hadn’t even kissed. 

“Can I see the drawings now?” He asked, glancing at the easel. 

Joe considered it then shook his head.

“I think I want to finish them. Besides,” He moved in, cupping Nicky’s cheek again. “I have new inspiration now.” 

“If you ever need a nude model-” Nicky started and Joe laughed, leaning in to kiss the side of his mouth. 

“I don’t know if I’ll need a model but I do think I’ll need you nude.” Joe whispered, his voice low. It sent a thrill through Nicky, knowing that Joe wanted this again. 

“That can be arranged, I won’t even ask for money as payment.” His eyes darted to Joe’s mouth as they both leaned in, pressing their lips together. Nicky sank into the kiss, his hand finding Joe’s hair again. He could get used to this, to kissing this other man. It was as natural as breathing. 

He was debating deepening it, maybe going for round two, when the door opened behind them. The two sprang apart as a janitor entered, looking from the couch to them.

“I’ll come back,” The man said, pushing his cart back out. 

“You said no one was here!” Nicky hissed as the door closed, hitting Joe’s chest. 

“Wooing you took longer than it was supposed to.” Joe replied, moving in and kissing him again. “Come on, let’s go someplace more private. I believe I owe you for today’s session.”

“Joe-”

Joe glanced at him, smiling. “I was thinking dinner, my treat.” 

He smiled back at the other man, nodding. “I would like that, a lot.” 

The two gathered their things and left hand in hand. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just a lonely gal, lurking on tumblr, looking for other fans to talk to :P  
> [tinyarmedtrex](https://tinyarmedtrex.tumblr.com/)


End file.
